


Sleeping Arrangements

by Suzie_b



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_b/pseuds/Suzie_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane learns that Fai doesn't know how to snore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isabeau_Gower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/gifts).



> So yeah. I spell it Fai because otherwise it just reminds me of ManFay and that reminds me of wrong.

Moonlight shone through the window of the darkened room, causing the tattered furniture of the cabin to cast long shadows over the ancient wood of the floor upon which they slept. The main room had been dubbed too drafty for Sakura, and even Kurogane had to admit to himself that it wouldn't have been his choice, either.

Sleeping arrangements were made for the two smaller rooms, which seemed more insulated from the frigid winds outside, both of them separated by a hallway that could be easily defended if the need arose. All in all, Kurogane approved. What he didn’t approve of were the choices as to who would be sleeping where. He could agree that Syaoran needed to be there to protect Sakura, and even he wouldn't argue that the two youngsters be separated. What he **could** argue against -- and hadn't because there was just no way to make the argument look anything but him protesting too much -- was the fact that he was stuck sharing a room with Fai. Even the meat bun had abandoned him, choosing to sleep on Syaoran's pillow instead.

It wasn't until Fai had fallen asleep that Kurogane understood Makona's protest. It wasn't just that the white creature's ears were sensitive to any movement of air; it was that Fai did, indeed, puff his breath out in sighs as he slept, which had the effect of someone blowing air against his skin. Against his ear and, damnit, it _tickled_. "You're even annoying when you sleep," he muttered as he attempted to fluff the cloak that was serving as his pillow, trying to block the effect to no avail.

"If that meat bun were here, I'd shove him in your face," Kurogane continued to complain in a lowered voice, before spotting something that could end his troubles. Somehow the sleeve of Fai's coat had been left out of the bundle under his head. With one quick movement, Kurogane reached out and flicked the fabric so that it landed over the man's face, his lips curling in a satisfied smirk. "That should---"

Before Kurogane could utter another word, Fai sat up and the coat he'd been using as a pillow was flung into the swordsman's face. Kurogane could feel the gathering of power before it faded away and, with as much calm as he could manage, he reached up to remove the garment. "If you're going to be this restless, you can sleep over there," Kurogane grumbled, pointing toward a broken down cupboard in the corner.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't fit," Fai replied in a cheerful tone that lacked any sincerity. "What's the matter, Kuro-chan, do I snore? Or do I take all of the covers? Maaa, if that's it I apologize, it can get cold where I'm from so we use thick blankets and..."

Kurogane lifted his head, pulling the cloak out from under it and spreading the cloak over the thin blankets that covered them. "There, now shut up and go to sleep," he instructed before making a show of settling under the covers with his hands under his head.

"Aaah, Kurogane's such a kind person!" Fai sing-songed as he lay down again. "But you've given up your pillow, so maybe I should be nice and share mine?" He took some time to think it over. "Well, I suppose it's only right, so this time I'll be nice to you, Kuro-rin, and share," he announced before reaching under Kurogane's head with one hand to lift it and shoving part of his coat in the space beneath.

"Hmph, as if I need a pillow," Kurogane muttered, frowning. "I'd be happy if you'd just learn to snore properly instead of blowing air out without making sound. Nothing about you makes sense."

"That's true," Fai admitted as he made himself comfortable with a happy sigh. "So I'll try to make up for that as well by keeping you warm, all right? Of course, there's something in it for me, too. I'm a selfish sort of person and I don't like being cold, so I'll use your warmth to keep me warm." He didn't even give Kurogane time to protest before shifting over so that they were touching. "You'd better get some sleep; we seem to have a long walk ahead of us before we find a town." And, just like that, Fai was drifting off again, or at least seemed to be.

"Wha...? Hmph. Fine. Just stop blowing in my ear," Kurogane said when it was clear that he'd lost another battle. "It's annoying." And it was, but mainly because if he were pressed to do so, he'd have to admit that it wasn't _entirely_ unpleasant.


End file.
